Gold Rings and Kitchen Things
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack and Ianto are married and Ianto throws a House Warming Party...


Gold Rings and Kitchen Things

They were back from their honeymoon. Six glorious days and nights in romantic Paris. Ianto was glad to be home.

Home. No longer was he living in the Hub with Jack in his 'hole-in-the-ground' bedroom. Jack had bought them a house. A real house with three bedroom, two bathrooms, two reception rooms and a big kitchen. It was everything Ianto had ever dreamed about growing up. Except that his partner was another man, not a woman.

Walking around the bedroom, Ianto unpacked their bags and started to hang things in the wardrobe. There were now two wardrobes, one each. He smiled to himself as he heard his husband of seven days, humming in the shower.

Putting the case under the big king size bed, Ianto sat down and looked out of the window.

The driveway stretched forever. The house was hidden from prying eyes. They had neighbours, but they were 200 yards away on either side.

Joining Ianto in the bedroom, Jack took off the towel around his waist and sat next to Ianto.

"Thanks for unpacking, Yan." He kissed him on the cheek.

"My pleasure, Cariad."

Getting up, Jack went to the wardrobe and got out his shirt and trousers.

"Socks and underwear are in the top drawer," said Ianto, smiling at the sight of Jack's naked butt.

"Don't get any ideas, Yan. I just had a shower."

"That's easily fixed."

Ianto moved up behind Jack, putting his hands around his waist and his head against his shoulder.

"I love you Mr Harkness-Jones."

"I love you, too, Mr Harkness-Jones."

Jack turned in his arms.

"You wanna eat in or shall we drive into town?"

"Mmm, I don't mind."

"Let's go look at some takeaway menus." Suggested Jack, putting his boxers and trousers on.

"Spoil sport." Joked Ianto, following his lover down to the living room.

"Where do we keep the takeaway menus, anyway?"

"On a hook inside the larder."

"Larder?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and tutted. "The food cupboard."

"Oh. Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Sorry, I forgot. You're not from around these parts."

Grabbing a cushion off the sofa, Jack threw it at Ianto. "Watch it mister."

"Or what?" said Ianto, throwing the cushion back.

"I'll….think of something," replied Jack.

Ianto shook his head lovingly.

Jack looked through the takeaway menus. "I think we'll pass on these and hit the Bay for some good old burger and fries at Eddies."

"Mmm, sounds good to me. Let me freshen up."

Ianto went back up to the bathroom and came down ten minutes later in jeans and a polo shirt.

"Ooww, sexy."

Ianto bowed his head the way Jack liked. "I aim to please."

"You please."

Jack took Ianto by the hand and led him out to their new car.

"She's a beauty, Jack."

"Thought you'd like her. Two seater. Black. Fast and ours."

Getting in the drivers seat, Jack waited for Ianto to get in before starting up the engine.

"Listen to her purr."

Ianto cocked his head to one side. "Like a kitten."

Taking his foot off the brake, Jack pulled onto the drive and down to the road. "Cardiff Bay, here we come."

Taking the main road into Cardiff, Jack went passed the New Theatre and round passed the Millennium Stadium.

"Taking the scenic route, are we?" observed Ianto.

"Man's gotta show off his new toy."

"It's a car, Jack."Jack smiled. "I meant you, Yan." He placed his hand on Ianto's thigh."

"New toy!" Ianto feigned anger. "Mmm, I might let you play with me when we get back home tonight."

"Shall I turn the car around?"

"No! I'm hungry."

"Just kiddin'"

Jack drove on through Grange Town and on to Mermaid Quay. Parking in the car park, Jack walked Ianto passed Subway to Eddies American Dinner. They'd spent many a happy evening here, eating burgers, fires and onion rings. Jack almost proposed here, but thought better of it, taking Ianto to a nice restaurant instead.

Janice was there, a smile on her face, as usual. "Nice to see you back. Did you have a good time?" She winked at Ianto.

Ianto blushed.

"It was quiet, put it that way," said Jack, pushing the dumbstruck Ianto into a booth. "Two of Eddie's burgers, one fries, one onion rings, two chocolate milk shakes, please."

"Coming right up." Janice winked again as she left the table.

Janice gave David, her husband, Jack and Ianto's order. In no time at all, Janice was filling their table with food and drinks.

"How long have you and David been married?" Jack asked Janice.

"Oh, nearly 20 years now."

"Still in love?"

"Well, he buys me presents, and I sleep with him, so, yes, we are." She laughed.

"You must be doing something right," Jack said to David.

"Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks."

As they were eating, Jack kept looking at his young husband.

"What?" asked Ianto.

"I was just wondering. Around the house. Who does what exactly?"

"I'll cook and clean if you want. You can help out now and again."

"Doing what? I can't cook."

"Getting the shopping. Put up a few shelves. Ferry the kids to school, that sort of thing."

Jack laughed. "How many do we have?"

"Two imaginary boys."

"Yeah?"

Ianto blushed.

"You're cute when you blush." Jack put a chip in his mouth. "Do….did you want kids?"

"I guess I did….once. That isn't possible now, Is it?"

"It can be." Jack leaned forward. "So, I'll ask you again. Do you want kids? Yan?"

Ianto was getting good at changing the subject whenever Jack asked him something he didn't really want to answer or didn't know the answer to.

Ianto put his fork down. "I don't know, Jack. I really don't. If you mean adopt, then, no. Surrogate, maybe."

"Does it make you feel uncomfortable, talking about it, or not having a woman to have your child?"

Ianto closed his eyes. "Can we please talk about this at home sometime? I just don't want to discuss it here."

Jack covered Ianto's hand with his own. "I'm sorry if I struck a nerve."Ianto covered Jack's hand with his other hand. "No, I started it with imaginary kids."

"Let's just eat, huh?"

Ianto smiled. "Yes. Great idea."

"We'll talk about it when we get home." Jack was looking at his basket of food, so didn't see the panic is Ianto's eyes at that statement.

Ianto pushed away his basket and sat back, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"You finished already?"

"Yeah. Guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought."

Jack eyed him suspiciously. "Okay. What's up?"

"Nothing, just full."

Jack put his hand on Ianto's again.

A couple entered the diner and Ianto pulled his hand away. Jack looked at Ianto and sighed.

"Talk to me, Yan. Do I make you feel effeminate? Have I made you feel less of a man? Cos you're not."

"Jack…."

"No, Yan. We need to talk about this."

"Here?"

"Yes, here. Is that how I make you feel?"

Silence.

"Yan?"

"I….still feel self conscience when we walk hand in hand in public. I feel like we're being watched all the time. Being judged. I don't regret loving you for one second, it's…."

"What others think of you now you're sleeping with another man?"

Ianto couldn't look Jack in the eye.

"Well, fuck them. Who are they to judge?""Jack…."

"No, lets get this out in the open. We just got married. Our friends and your family were there. Do you think they felt that way about you….about us? Cos if you do, you're wrong. They have accepted our relationship. And so should you." Getting up, Jack threw his napkin on the table and went to the men's room.

"Jack….wait."

Jack kept on walking.

Ianto sighed. "Welcome home," he said under his breath.

"You two okay?" asked David.

"No, not really."

David sat opposite Ianto. "Forgive me if I'm out of line, but you shouldn't worry about what others think. You're a long time dead, if you know what I mean. Jack loves you. You love Jack. Be proud of that." David got up, patted Ianto on the back and left.

Ianto sighed.

When Jack got back from the men's room, Ianto stood and took him by the hand.

"I'm sorry."

He kissed Jack on the lips gently. The couple saw them, but took no notice.

"I love you, Cariad."

Jack smiled. "I know."

"Let's go home."

"Night David, and thanks," said Ianto. "Goodnight Janice."

"Night boys."

Ianto held Jack's hand all the way back to the car. Once there he pushed Jack up against it and kissed him passionately. When they pulled apart, he said, "I know I think too much about what others think. It's still….new to me somehow. I don't find other men attractive. I still look at women. But I love only you. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect. And I forgive you for looking at women," Jack laughed.

They got into the car and Jack drove them home.

Just as they were within sight of their driveway, Jack put on the brakes.

"Why are we stopping?"

"I want us to clear the air before we go inside."

"Okay."

"Do you want kids with me?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto. "Case closed."

"Get us inside before I take you here in the car, Jack Harkness."

"Ooww, I love it when you talk dirty."

"Jack!" Ianto shook his head and open the car door.

"You wanna carry this on inside?"

"Over a night cap?"

"Mmm, sounds good to me."

Locking the car doors, Jack grabbed Ianto's hand as they hurried up the steps to the front door.

"Definitely newly weds," said Ianto. "Can't get enough of each other."

"Never could," said Jack, pulling Ianto through the front door.

"You are incorrigible."

"And don't you just love it?"

"Mmmm," was all he said.

Going into the living room, Ianto opened the side cabinet and took out a bottle of fine Scottish malt whiskey. Pouring a good measure into two glasses, Ianto gave one to Jack. Holding up his glass, Ianto said, "Here's to us. May we have a long and happy marriage."

"I'll drink to that. And may we bury all of our insecurities, one by one."

Ianto frowned, but had to agree. "One by one."

They clinked glasses.

"Now, Mr Harkness-Jones, about taking me…."

They finished their drinks and went up to the master bedroom. The rest of the evening was spent making love. Affirming their bond. Making plans. Being in love.

Jack woke up with Ianto curled against his back. He could feel his warn breath on his neck. Feel his heart beating against him. Jack smiled. They had a kind size bed, yet Ianto still slept close to him as if they were in his single bed at the Hub. Jack didn't mind, he enjoyed the closeness. He turned, kissing Ianto on the forehead.

"Hey, Yan. Time to get up. Work calls."

"Mmmm. I don't hear it."

Jack tickled him. "Shower time, me thinks."

"It's too early to think. Just a few more minutes."

Ianto tried to pull Jack against him, but he moved.

"A few more minutes and you'll miss my bacon and sausage sandwiches."

"Mmmm, sounds divine."

Pulling the sheet off of Ianto, Jack slapped him on the butt. "Up and at 'em, Mr Harkness-Jones."

Ianto sighed, turned on his back and yawned. "Honeymoon over, then?"

Jack bent down and planted a kiss on the end of Ianto's button nose. "Only during the day, babe. I promise."

"Okay. I'm heading for the shower."

"Good. You can wash my back."

"Heaven," said Ianto, following Jack.

After showering they both got dressed. Jack was always ready before Ianto, who took great pains in making himself look 'good'. Jack never complained.

As he walked down the stairs to the living room, Ianto could smell bacon and sausages wafting up to greet his senses.

"Mmmm, that smells great," he said, entering the kitchen.

"Yep, toast as well, just in case you can't wait to eat something."

"I'd have eaten earlier, if you hadn't made us get up."

"Cheeky."

"You don't know the half of it," laughed Ianto, sitting down at the table.

"So, how does it feel, not having to sleep at the Hub from now on?"

"I love it here, but I do miss that bed." Ianto smiled, remembering nights of passion on that single bed.

Jack put the sandwich in front of his mate, kissing the top of his head. "Want me to get a single bed in one of the other rooms?"

"Mmmm. We could use it, now and again." Ianto smiled, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, yeah." Jack chuckled.

When they had finished eating, Jack loaded the dishes into the dishwasher, while Ianto tidied the living room. Ten minutes later, they were on their way to the Hub.

They arrived just after Gwen.

"Welcome back, boys." Gwen smiled. "How was Paris?"

"Don't be daft," came a voice from outside the sliding door. "They were on their honeymoon, you don't expect them to venture outside, do ya?"

"Actually," stated Ianto, "we did see quite a bit."

"From out Hotel window," finished Jack.

"Thought so. Great having you back." Owen looked at Gwen. "Less work for us."

"Owen!" said Gwen.

"Where's Toshiko?" asked Jack, looking around.

"She has a slight accident with Myfanwy."

Accident? What do you mean?" Ianto looked around for the big bird. "Where is she?"

"Tosh is in hospital. Myfanwy is up there, somewhere."

"How bad is she?"

"They wanted to keep her in over night. Myfanwy decided to pick up a bowl and drop it….on Tosh's head."

"Ouch!" said Jack.

"She'll be okay. I think Myfanwy was sorry. We haven't seen her since."

"Ianto and I will go and pick Tosh up."

"Better phone first, just in case."

"Mmmm."

Jack went to his office and caught up with a bit of paperwork before calling the hospital. They said that Tosh was alright to leave as soon as the doctor had don is rounds in an hours time.

Ianto left with Jack at just after 11am. They went straight to the hospital to get Tosh. After picking her up they drove back to the Hub. Jack and Tosh went down via the secret lift while Ianto parked the car and came in via the Information Centre.

"Tosh, are you alright?" asked Gwen.

"Bit of a headache, but I'm fine." She looked up. "She's still in hiding then."

"Yep," said Owen.

"I'll go make some coffee," said Ianto, turning towards the kitchen area.

Jack watched him go.

"Oi, you're an old married man now, you don't have to keep watching him," he smiled.

"Don't you believe it. I need to watch him more. He's mine now, wanna keep it that way," replied Jack, smiling back.

"So, how was Paris this time of year?"

"The city for lovers. It was…."

"Magical," called Ianto from the kitchen.

Jack laughed.

Taking a tray full of coffee cups around the team members, Ianto left Jack until last.

"I'd like to have a house warming, if that's okay with you. Just a few close friends."

Jack eyed him. "How many exactly. With us, about eight or nine."

"Okay. You cooking or getting a caterer?"

"No, I'll cook."

"Fine. Choice a night and we'll invite people round."

"How about this Saturday?"

"Are you sure you're ready to entertain so soon?"

Ianto smiled. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Go invite."

Ianto kissed Jack on the lips, then went back down into the Hub.

"Jack and I are having a house warming this Saturday. I was wondering if you three would like to come. Rhys, too," Ianto added.

"That would be great, mate. Thanks," said Owen.

"I'd love to, Ianto."

"I'll ask Rhys, but I think we'll be there." Ianto smiled and went down to the archives.

When he got down there, Ianto got out his note pad and a pen and devised a menu for the house warming. He wanted to wow them, and Jack, with his cooking skills. He wanted to show them that he could look after his man.

Taking his mobile phone out of his pocket, Ianto called PC Andy. They had become friends after the world found out that aliens really did exist. After that awful time when they thought Jack had died. Part of him died too that day.

He remembered going into Jack's office, tidying his desk, then picking up his coat and smelling Jack on it. It had broke his heart and he cried for hours. He was quite jealous that it was Gwen's kiss that had 'brought him back to life' as it were. He wished it had been him. That was in the days before he'd told Jack how he felt about him, and before he knew that Jack felt the same way.

"Andy, it's Ianto."

"Ianto, hi. How was Paris, or should I not ask?" he laughed.

"It was great. Are you free this Saturday evening."

"Yes, why?"

"Jack and I are having a house warming and I was wondering if you could come."

"I'd love too. Thanks."

"Great. You know the address?"

"Yes."

"See you Saturday then, bye."

"Thanks, bye."

There were just two more people he wanted to invite and he could do that when they went for lunch. Janice and David from Eddies Diner. They had always been good to Jack and Ianto.

'Perfect' he thought looking at the menu he had prepared. 'Jack will love it'

Jack touched his coms, contacting Ianto down in the archives. "Time to take a break, Yan. It's lunchtime."

"Be right up," came the reply.

True to his word, Ianto appeared in Jack's office five minutes later. "I called PC Andy. He's coming."

"Great."

"I have two more to ask."

"Been planning down there, have we?"

Ianto smiled. "You know me too well."

"Oh, yeah."

"I thought we'd get a takeaway lunch from Eddies. I'd like to invite Janice and David."

"Great idea. Let's go."

As they walked down the stairs, Jack called out, "Anyone want anything from Eddies?"

"Cheese burger, please," asked Owen, putting his hand in his jeans pocket and getting out a five pound note.

Jack waved it away. "It's on us."

Ianto raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Gwen? Tosh?"

"Chicken burger, please," said Gwen.

"Plain burger for me, thanks," said Tosh.

"Be back in about twenty minutes."

Then they left.

Walking to Eddies, Jack and Ianto chatted about the house warming party.

"So, is it going to be a buffet affair, or sit down?"

"I thought, seeing as we have the divine dinning room table and eight chairs, we could sit down. It's big enough to sit ten. There will be nine of us, so…."

"We can use the chair from the bedroom and we're all set."

"Can you tell me what you're going to cook, or is it a surprise?"

Ianto smiled.

"Surprise. I might have guessed."

They went into the diner, sitting at a booth. Then Jack went up to the counter to order.

"Afternoon, Jack," said Janice.

"Hi, we'd like a takeaway, please."

Janice got her pad and pen ready.

"Two plain burgers. One cheese burger. Two chicken burgers. One portion of chips and one of onion rings. Thanks."

Ripping the sheet of the pad, Janice handed it to David.

Jack went back to sit with Ianto.

"We need a few things from the supermarket. Can you gat them on your way home?"

"Why, you workin' late?"

Ianto nodded. "Just an hour or so. I need to catch up."

"Don't you want me to stay, too?"

Ianto shook his head. "You know very well, I wouldn't get much work done with you around." He smiled.

"You know me so well."

They both laughed.

As Janice came out to bring a customer their order, Ianto stopped her.

"We're having a house warming on Saturday. We were wondering if you and David would like to come."

Janice looked over at David. He nodded. "We'd love to, thanks. I'll see how your order is coming along."

Ianto smiled.

Ten minutes later, Jack and Ianto were entering the Information Centre. An elderly couple followed them in.

"I've got it," Ianto told Jack.

As their backs were turned, Jack slipped through the secret door leading to the lift to the Hub floors below.

"What can I help you with today?" Ianto asked.

Jack carried on down the corridor to the lift. He entered and waited for the door to close. The smell of freshly cooked burgers and onions was almost too much for him, but he resisted the temptation to start eating his.

Ianto pointed out the best tours to take while in Cardiff and suggested the Big White boat trip. "It will be easier to get your wife on board, sir," he told them.

"Thank you young man."

Then they were gone.

Ianto locked up and followed Jack down to the Hub. As he got in the lift, he smiled. Smelling the food made him feel hungry.

Getting out of the lift, he was surprised to see Jack waiting for him outside the sliding door.

"Arh, you waited. Thank you."

Jack just smiled.

Lunch was taken in the boardroom. No coffee, but lemonade and ginger beer bottles were on the table.

After lunch, Ianto did a stint in the Information Centre where he typed up a few of Owen's notes. He shook his head as he tried to make out some of Owen's handwriting. "Typical doctor," he said out loud.

Two hours later, Ianto was back in archives, filing and photocopying documents. He had a few alien artefacts to label and file away in boxes, too.

Looking at his watch, Ianto noticed it was 4.45pm. Going back upstairs, he saw Gwen just leaving.

"See you tomorrow," she said, waving to Ianto.

"Have a good evening."

"You, too."

Tosh and Owen had already left.

Jack appeared at the top of the stairs. "How's it going down there?"

"I should be home by seven."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help?"

"Hinder, more like," said Ianto, smiling.

"Brat!"

Ianto made himself coffee.

Jack walked over to him, kissed him n the lips, then made his way to the sliding door. "See you about 7.15pm. Bye, Yan."

"See ya."

Jack drove straight home and made himself a coffee. Going into the bedroom, he took off his boots and put his gun away.

Ianto took his coffee back down to archives and finished logging, collating and filing the alien weaponry and documentation.

By 6.50pm. He was finally finished. Going back into the Hub, he washed his cup and went to turn out the Hub lights. Going back up through the Information Centre, he went to his car.

As he opened the car door, a man approached him from behind.

"Got some change, mate."

Ianto turned slowly, his hand went inside his jacket to his gun. "Let me just check." Spinning around, gun in hand, Ianto was confronted by an old man dressed in dirty clothes.

"Jeez, all I wanted was some change." He ran off.

"Sorry," called Ianto. "I'm sorry." Putting his gun away, Ianto kicked the wheel. "Shit!"

Getting into his car, Ianto drove home. He parked the car next to the SUV and went inside. Jack was sitting at the table, reading a paper. Ianto went straight to the fridge.

"Where's the shopping?"

Jack looked at his blankly.

"I asked you to get some shopping."

Jack smiled sheepishly. "I forgot, sorry." Then he went back to his paper.

"Do I have to do everything?"

"What?"

Ianto raised his voice. "I said, do I have to do everything?"

"Ianto…."

"I have just finished work. I do not expect to have to shop as well."

"Calm down. I'll go out now." Jack stood.

"We have no milk. We finished the bread and bacon this morning…."

Jack put his hands on the top of Ianto's arms. "Hey, hey. Relax. I said I'd go." Jack could feel Ianto shaking.

"I nearly shot a man." It was almost a whisper.

"You did what?"

"He came up behind me as I was getting in the car. I pulled my gun out."

Jack made him sit down, kneeling beside him.

"I almost shot him, Jack. All he wanted was some change." Ianto looked shocked.

"You weren't to know that. You were mugged there before. You were being cautious."

"I nearly shot him!"

Jack pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Sshh, it's okay. I'm sorry."

The tears began to flow, as Ianto's body shook, remembering when he was attacked the last time.

Jack helped Ianto to stand and guided him into the living room.

"I'm sorry about the shopping. I genuinely forgot." In his mind, he nearly added 'So shoot me', but thought better of it, in Ianto's fragile state of mind.

Sitting him down on the couch, Jack sat beside him."All I could think of was the last time this happened. I didn't want to go through that again," Ianto said, clearing his throat.

"I know," said Jack, remembering the bruised face and broken ribs Ianto had suffered. "I'll got to that shop down the road. They stop open until 11pm."

Ianto grabbed his arm. "Maybe we can do without until tomorrow." He told Jack.

Jack took one of Ianto's hands in both of his. "If you're sure."

Ianto nodded, and smiled. "I'm sorry I shouted at you." He raised Jack's hands to his lips, kissing them.

"It's okay. I should have wrote a list to remind me."

Ianto shook his head. "You still would have forgotten."

"Yes, I would," agreed Jack, smiling.

Ianto leaned his head against Jack's shoulder. "I really scared the shit of that man."

"I bet."

Ianto sighed. "I really thought he was going to mug me or something."

Jack kissed the top of his head.

"I'll get the shopping tomorrow, after I've made coffee."

"Okay." Jack wrapped his arms around his love. "Let's just cuddle up here for a while and relax."

"Mmmm, sounds good to me."

Ianto settled into Jack's arms and closed his eyes.

"I love being away from the Hub. Having our own place. I don't know why I was so against it in the beginning," said Ianto.

"Takes a bit of getting used to, I suppose."

"Mmmm."

Ianto drifted off to sleep and at 11pm, Jack woke him gently and they went up to bed.

They drove into work next morning in the SUV. Jack decided it was best if Ianto left his car behind for a few days.

Once inside the Hub, Jack went to the cells to check on the Weevil and Ianto turned on the coffee machine.

When he got back, Jack headed for his office.

"How is she?" Called Ianto.

"Fine."

Myfanwy swooped down, her wing almost touching Ianto's head.

"Okay, girl. I'll feed you next. And I have a treat for you." Putting his hand into his inside pocket, Ianto brought out a bar of chocolate.

Jack was watching from his office window. He smiled, remembering the first time he'd seem Ianto give Myfanwy chocolate.

"There you are. Dark, just like you like it." He threw it into the air, and the great creature caught it.

Perching on a ledge high above, she devoured it.

Gwen arrived next, muttering about Rhys and his delivery van.

"Thinks more of that bloody van than me sometimes, he does."

Jack went back to his desk. No family disputes for him this early in the morning. He wanted to keep his marriage to Ianto fresh and argument free.

Then he remembered Ianto shouting at him last night about the shopping he forgot to buy.

Hitting the 'on' button on his computer, Jack brought up Tesco online. Going through their product range, Jack spent the next few minutes ordering bits and pieces, until Ianto appeared with wonderful smelling coffee.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Ianto.

"Shopping."

"Online?"

"Yep. Easy peasy."

Going to stand behind Jack, Ianto looked to see what he'd been ordering.

"Lobster tails? Dressed crab? Are we having a dinner party and you forgot to tell me?" Then Ianto remembered. "Arh, I see. You want me to incorporate these into our House Warming?"

"Is that a problem?"

Ianto smiled, shaking his head. "Only for the poor ol' lobster and crab."

Ianto went down to the archives and spent a few hours down there, then came up to make coffee for everyone, before going into the Information Centre for the rest of the afternoon.

He enjoyed both jobs. It gave him time on his own. Even though he loved Jack with all his heart, he needed time away from him now and again. Time to think. To plan.

Down time.

Being around Jack was like electricity going through Ianto's body all the time. It made him confused. Unable to breath other times. Gloriously happy. Incredibly sad.

Mixed emotions.

One lover.

Jack did all that to him.

Was it the same for Jack? He'd never know. Jack wouldn't tell him his inner most thoughts. Yet, he told Jack everything.

As he was tidying leaflets and closing down his computer, the door opened. The old man who he'd scared with his gun the night before, walked into the Centre.

Ianto wasn't quite sure what to say, so, rounding the counter, he went to speak to the man.

No barriers.

Face to face.

As he got closer, he noticed the man was holding something in his left hand. Too late, for Ianto, he saw it was a rusty knife.

Trying to move out of the way, Ianto glanced up at the CCTV camera that he knew Jack had installed. He prayed someone was watching it now.

Back in the Hub, Tosh and Gwen were talking about a new shop that had opened in the new St David's shopping centre. They laughed as Tosh said something funny. Then Gwen happened to turn round, looking at the monitor."God! Jack!"

Jack came out of his office.

"Ianto's being attacked." She pointed to the monitor.

Almost jumping down the stairs, Jack rushed out to the lift that came out near the Centre. Waiting til the lift door opened, Jack rushed through. Pushing the secret door open, he managed to grab the man's hand before the blade ripped into Ianto's stomach.

"He tried to kill me!" The old man said. "He tried to kill me!"

"I…I thought you were going to mug me."

"All I wanted was some change and he was gonna shoot me!" The man almost spat. "Bastard!"

Jack grabbed the man and held him until Owen and Gwen arrived. Gwen stood by Ianto, who was physically shaking.

"I'll call the police," said Owen, picking up the phone.

"No!" said Ianto. "It….was my fault. Please, Jack, let him go."

The old man looked from Jack to Ianto. "Call the police. I don't care."

"I don't want them called. It was a misunderstanding. I was attacked a few months ago, like last night. You scared me, that's all."

The man seemed to calm down. "That was you? Yeah I saw that. It was you?"

Ianto nodded.

"You saw it?" asked Jack.

"Yep, this guy was kicking and punchin' him. I saw it all. Ran away. Don't know if he took anything. Never took the car. Why didn't he take the car?"

"Do you know who he was?" asked Jack.

He man had never been caught. There was no apparent motive for the beating. Nothing was stolen. No threats made. Just cracked ribs and a bruised and bleeding face.

"I see him all the time around the Bay. I think his names Micky. Nicky. Something like that."

"Have you seen him recently?" asked Jack.

"Yesterday."

"Around here?"

"The diner."

Jack took out a £20 note from his inside waistcoat pocket and handed it to the old man. "Thank you. And he is sorry."

Ianto tried to smile.

The old man pretended to punch Ianto on the chin. "Yeah. Me too." Then he left.

"Micky or Nicky. Ring a bell with anyone?" Jack asked after the old man left.

"Nah," said Owen.

Gwen shook her head.

"Okay," said Jack to Ianto. "let's get you back inside. I'm shutting up shop.""It's early yet. Someone might come in."

Jack guided Ianto to the secret door. "Then they'll just have to come back tomorrow."

Ianto sighed and let Jack close up and take him back to the Hub. He felt foolish. An old man. He should have seen it coming, but didn't. Would Jack rib him about it later? He wasn't sure.

On entering the Hub, Toshiko came to make sure Ianto was okay. She put her arms around his neck, hugging him to her. "Are you alright? It looked awful."

"Yes. It was all just a misunderstanding. That's all." He pulled away.

"The old man gave us some information about the guy who beat Ianto up a couple of months ago. Goes by the name Micky or Nicky. Seen in the diner."

"Our diner, you mean?"

Jack nodded.

Ianto went to the coffee machine. When in doubt, make coffee.

"Ianto…."

"Please, Jack. Don't fuss." Ianto put his hands up, warding Jack off. "I'm okay. I'm not hurt. I want some coffee, do you mind?" He walked away. "Anyone else?" He didn't look back as he spoke.

It was met with silence.

"No. I'll make some for myself then."

Jack followed him.

"I don't need you to stand with me while I make coffee. The big bad man has gone now."

"Ianto…."

"Look, I should have seen it coming, I know that. I didn't."

Jack tried to put his hand on Ianto's upper arm, but he moved away.

"Don't. We're at work."

Jack let his arm drop, looked at Ianto, then went to his office. He didn't see the tears start to fill Ianto's eyes.

Jack knew Ianto was crying. Knew the signs. Bowed head. Hunched over shoulders. Trembling body. The deep sighs. But he didn't want to embarrass him in front of the other team members. So, he'd walked away. Left him alone. It hurt Jack more than he wanted to admit, but what else could he do, when Ianto had all but pushed him away.

They'd been married just over two weeks and already they had a fight over the shopping. Ianto had nearly been killed and now Jack had to stand by while the love of his love cried in secret. It was killing him, but what else could he do?

Jack stood at his window, looking down at the small kitchen area. Ianto had moved further inside, out of view. Jack sighed, running a hand across his face. Should he wait for Ianto to come to him or should he go down to Ianto?

He turned away as his personal phone began to ring..

"Hello."

"I'm….sorry."

"Yan?" Jack walked back to the window.

"I don't want you to think I'm weak."

"I don't. Where are you?"

"Back of the kitchen."

"Come up here."

"Can't. I'm….in a bit of a state."

"Yan, please."

"I've….wet myself." He began to cry.

Putting the phone down, Jack grabbed his coat and walked down to the kitchen.

He found Ianto crouched at the back, almost in the fetal position. He knelt beside Ianto, lifting his chin so their eyes met.

"It's okay."

Ianto shook his head. "No, it's not."

Standing, Jack brought Ianto with him.

"I can't go out there. I can't."

Jack pulled his love into his arms. "I'm here, it's okay."

"No. I can't do this anymore. I just can't."

Wrapping his coat around Ianto, Jack picked him up and carried him back up to his office. Gwen watched them, but said nothing. Owen and Tosh looked up just as Jack disappeared into his office, closing the door.

"Ianto's loosing it," said Owen. "Who could blame him."

Jack put Ianto in the chair and then went down stairs to their old bedroom. He returned with a pair of trousers and underwear.

Taking the coat off of Ianto's shoulders, Jack stood Ianto up. He carefully undid his trousers and dropped them to his feet, followed by his boxers.

"Step out of them," Jack said.

Ianto stood like a statue.

"Yan?"

Ianto raised one foot then the other, Jack took the sodden clothes and put them in a bag under his desk. Using tissues from his top drawer, Jack gently wiped him dry, before putting the clean boxers and trousers on him.

"They almost match," he told Ianto, sitting him down again.

Hanging his coat up, Jack turned and took Ianto in his arms again. "It's gonna be okay, you'll see."

Ianto buried his face in Jack's shoulder. "No, it won't."

Letting Ianto go, Jack knelt beside him. "What are you saying?"

Ianto lifted a tear stained face to Jack. "I'm leaving Torchwood. I….can't do this anymore. I thought I could, after the beating. I can't. I'm not strong enough. I'm not like you, Cariad. I'm just not."

"Nor should you be. I'm here for you, Yan."

Ianto tried to smile. "My shadow."

"Yes, yes."

"Just how long would we last, Jack, living off my fears? A year? A month?"

"You want to leave me as well?"

Ianto shook his head. "I don't want to."

Jack stood up. "But you are."

"For a while. Til I get my head straight."

"Get your head straight," Jack laughed. "That's a crock and you know it."

Ianto was out of the chair in a flash. "Then what do you want me to do, Captain? Strut around like you? I can't!"

"Then give up! Bury your head in the sand!"

Ianto walked towards the door, opening it. "Damn you!"

"That's it, walk away. Don't take control." He moved towards Ianto. "If you'd taken control after Canary Wharf, you would have done the right thing and put a bullet in Lisa."

Ianto ran at Jack, knocking him to the ground. "You bastard!"

Owen took the stairs two at a time and pulled Ianto off of Jack.

Jack got to his feet and stood nose to nose with Ianto.

"The truth hurts. Now get over it." He went back to his desk. "If you wanna leave, I won't stop you. Just think what you're doing."

Ianto didn't look back as he left the office.

Jack regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Ianto had no control over his emotions after Canary Wharf. Who could blame him for wanting to save Lisa. He loved her. Wanted to keep her with him. Wouldn't Jack have done the same, if it were Ianto?

Yes, he would.

Going out into the Hub, Jack called to Ianto, who was just by the sliding door.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Ianto turned, looking up at Jack.

Jack's heart sank.

"No, you shouldn't." Then he was gone.

Jack slammed his hand against the door.

"He'll be back," said Owen, "Once he's cooled off."

Jack didn't share Owen's optimism.

Once outside the sliding door, Ianto slipped down the wall and just sat there. He couldn't go up into the Information Centre, and he couldn't go back into the Hub. So, here he sat. But for how long.

Gwen walked passed the sliding door on her way to the couch. Looking to her left, she spied Ianto, sitting with his back against the wall, legs drawn up to his chest, head resting on his hands. Looking up at the office and then and Tosh and Owen, Gwen went through the door and walked up to Ianto.

He looked up as she approached.

"It's only me." She sat next to him.

"Made a right pigs ear of it, haven't I?"

Gwen nodded.

"Thanks."

"Jack loves you. He wants to protect you. He can't handle it when you push him away. You're married now, for Christ's sake."

Ianto sighed. "I can't go up in case that Micky guy is up there. I can't got back into the Hub because of Jack."

"Because of Jack. I don't understand. Because you knocked him down?"

"He's done so much for me since I've been with Torchwood Three. I could never repay him."

"You love him, that's enough for Jack."

Ianto looked her in the eye. "Is it? I don't think it is." Ianto fiddled with his jacket button. "I owe him my life. He saved me from myself. I was nothing, until he loved me."

"You should be telling this to him, not me." Gwen stood up, holding out her hand to Ianto.

He shook his head. "I can't."

Gwen walked back into the Hub. Jack was by the couch.

They smiled at each other, as Jack went through the door.

Standing, Ianto looked ashamedly at his feet.

"Not left yet I see."

"No."

"Are you intending to?"

Ianto just stood there, looking at his feet.

"Come back up to the office. We can talk."

"Have I ruined everything?"

Jack took his hand, pulling him into his arms. "Never." He kissed Ianto's forehead.

"I get a little insecure sometimes….like last night. With the old man. I thought he was going to kill me, and well, you weren't there, and…. "

Ianto nestled his face against Jack's warm neck.

"Wait here," said Jack holding Ianto at arms length.

Going back into the Hub, Jack went up to his office, picked up his spare coat and went to see Owen.

"I'm taking Ianto home. Anything happens, give me a call, okay?"

Owen nodded.

Jack smiled. "Thanks."

"No worries."

Walking back through the sliding door, Jack put his arm around Ianto's waist and lead him up the corridor to the lift. Once inside he turned Ianto to face him.

"Let me talk, okay?"

Ianto nodded.

"I know I'm overprotective, but that's just how I am. I know I sometimes treat you like fine china, again, that's just me. I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you right now. That will never change, ever."

The lift reached the top, but they made no attempt to exit the lift.

"I frustrate you, I know that. I can't change, Yan. I don't want to change. The day I change is the day I stop loving and caring about you, and that will never happen."

Ianto smiled, kissing Jack softly on the lips.

"I….I'm afraid my feelings will make me seem weak, to others. I can't stand to be ridiculed. Seeing that old man again brought back the memory of being kicked and punched and….and you weren't there to help me." Ianto looked into Jack's eyes. "I'm not blaming you, I….I just wished you'd been there. I know I'm weak, always have been, Tad would say. I put on a brave face. I walk into danger, act tough. But I'm not. Never will be. But, with you beside me, I can at least try."

"Don't put yourself down. You're braver than you think. Look at all the shit we've been through. There's no one else I'd rather have watching my back. Don't ever thing I don't see the real Ianto Jones. I do and I love him."

They exited the lift and walked up to the secret door leading to the Information Centre.

"I'm sorry about your coat."

"It'll dry clean."

"That ones missing a button."

"Oh, Ianto Jones, neglecting our duties are we?"

Ianto kissed Jack again. "Never."

Going through the TIC, Jack and Ianto went to the SUV. Jack opened the passenger door for Ianto to get in first, then went round to the drivers door. Ianto settled into the seat, buckling his seatbelt. Jack climbed in beside him and just sat for a moment taking in the view beside him.

"Do I ever take you for granted, cos if I do, I don't mean to. You mean the world to me, Yan. Do you know that?"

Ianto smiled. "No and yes, in that order," said Ianto, leaning to kiss Jack on the lips.

"Jack?" A voice in Jack's ear piece.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, but there's Rift activity near Victoria Park and Grange Gardens."

"We're on our way."

"Gwen and I are taking Grange Gardens. We'll take my car."

"Hope it gets you there," called Ianto.

"Tell 'im he's a cheeky git," said Owen.

Jack laughed.

"See you back here later."

Jack gunned the engine and headed out towards Victoria Park.

Jack turned to Ianto. "I didn't ask if you wanted to come along."

"I think you already knew the answer."

"Yeah, I think I did."

They exchanged smiles.

"Do we know what we're after?"

"No, just that something came through the Rift at Grange Gardens and Victoria Park."

Ianto sighed.

Jack took a sideways glance at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just feel like such a prat. Before, you know. Hiding in the kitchen. Pissing myself. I just didn't want anyone to see how scared I was."

Jack put a hand on Ianto's thigh. "Don't beat yourself up about it. It's over now. Forget about it."

Ianto smiled at Jack, covering his hand with his own. "I'll sew that button on when we get home."

"Promises, promises."

As they got closer to the Park, Jack saw a crowd gathering near the entrance. He beeped his horn and they made room for the SUV to get through. Stopping just inside the gates, Jack and Ianto exited the vehicle and stood side by side.

"What is that, Jack?"

"It's a Veranian Mallock. Enjoys eating his veggies."

The creature was eating every plant it could get its four hands on.

"What's it doing here?"

"Probably just wondered through the Rift. He won't eat humans. We need to get him back through as quick as possible." Jack touched his ear piece. "Owen, are you there yet?"

"Yep. Big ugly, four armed creatures munching flowers and plants."

"Same here. We have one."

"Yep, one here, too. What are they?"

"Veranian Mallock's. They're vegetarians. We need to send them back. Ask Tosh if she can open up the Rift here first, and then where you are."

"Okay."

Owen was silent for a few minutes, then he came back. "Okay, we are now minus one veggie eater."

"Great. I can see the Rift opening here. Opps. He's not going gracefully."

Ianto moved forward while Jack was talking to Owen.

"Ianto!"

"Come on now. Nice creature. Why don't you follow me? That's it."

The Veranian Mallock started to follow Ianto. As he neared the Rift opening, he stood to one side.

"There you go. You'll be back with your friend before you know it.

The creature walked back through the Rift and it closed.

"Well," said Jack, catching up with Ianto. "I'm impressed."

Ianto bowed slightly. "Thank you."

They looked back towards the SUV. The crowd had started to disperse.

"I never thought I'd see the day when humans didn't bat an eye at seeing aliens.

"They're use to it now, after Aberdon."

"I guess they are." Jack looked around. "You ready to head back to the Hub, or you wanna go home?"

"The Hub."

Jack slapped him on the arm. "Good."

The next few days seemed to fly by. Ianto was a lot happier. Jack was happy to see Ianto happy.

It was the afternoon of the house warming party. Ianto had gone home early to prepare the meal. Jack left him to it. The last thing he wanted to do was get in the way and make Ianto nervous. He let him get on with the culinary delights he was preparing.

Ianto took the lobster and dressed crab out of the freezer and left them to thaw. Then he got the joint of Scottish beef out and put it in the over to cook.

He scrapped new potatoes and put them in a saucepan with a sprig of fresh mint. The other vegetables where going to be roasted to bring out their true flavours. Jack would love this meal, he was sure of it. It wasn't the one he'd planned, but he knew Jack would love anything he prepared for him.

His menu consisted of;

Starter

Lobster and crab soup

Croutons

Glazed onions

Main Course

Roast Scottish Beef

Baby new potatoes with mint

Roasted seasonal vegetables

Yorkshire pudding

Horseradish puree

Gravy

Dessert

Strawberry cheesecake

Fresh cream

Cheese board

Coffee

There was white wine to go with the fish and red wine to go with the beef.

Ianto was quite pleased with his menu. He'd cooked most of it before, but not for Jack. The kitchen at the Hub wasn't big enough to cook lavish meals on. Bacon and egg or an omelette were a few of the limited foods that could be cooked on the small grill come oven come hob contraption. The coffee machine took up most of the room in the kitchen. Even the fridge was small.

As 5 o'clock approached, Ianto heard the SUV coming up the drive. Most of the cooking was either done or being done, so he stopped to pour Jack and himself a scotch.

Jack locked the SUV and went in via the kitchen door.

"Mmmm, something smells delicious." He kissed Ianto on the back of the neck. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Cute, Jack. Here." Ianto gave Jack the glass of scotch. "Cheers."

"Ooww, thank you." Jack took a sip. "Mmm, I could get used to this you know. Boy, that hit's the spot."

"Well, hold that thought and I'll hit another spot tonight when we're alone."

Jack snaked his arms around Ianto's waist. "Do we have to wait until then?"

Ianto nodded, slapping Jack's wandering hands away. "Yes, you do mister."

"Okay," Jack finished his drink. "Is there anything you'd like me to do to help?"

"You could lay the table for me, if you don't mind. The leaves will need pulling out and the chairs got down from the spare bedroom."

"How many are coming again?"

"Nine, including us."

"Four one side, three the other and one either end."

Ianto nodded.

"I think I can just about manage that. Do I get a prize?"

Ianto shook his head. "Yes, later."

"Can't wait." Then he was gone.

Ianto got on making the cheese cake and turning the vegetable in their tray. They had turned a golden brown. Ianto turned down the oven and closed it again.

Turning back to the work top, Ianto began to make the horseradish puree. He tasted it as he went.

Next he check to see what cheeses Jack had bought for the cheese board. Red Leicester. Edan. Danish Blue. Mild cheddar and Brie. He'd also bought two boxes of assorted crackers for cheese.

He smiled to himself.

He heard Jack pulling out the leaves on the dinning table. Jack had good taste. Most of the furniture he'd had chosen.

Getting out a table cloth, Jack draped it over the table, then put the napkins in the centre until he'd set the cutlery down.

Going up stairs Jack got the chairs one at a time from the spare bedroom, placing them around the table. When he'd finished, he stood back and surveyed his work.

"Not bad," said Ianto, from behind him.

Jack put his arms around his husband, drawing him close. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Tonight is going to be very special, because of you."

"Me?"

Jack nodded. "You make everyday special for me. They're going to see what a fantastic person I'm married to."

"I just want it to be perfect for our friends."

"It will be." Jack kissed his forehead.

"Let's go take a shower. I'll let you wash my back." Ianto winked and rushed for the stairs.

Jack followed close behind.

Gwen and Rhys were the first to arrive with PC Andy. Ianto opened the door to them. Gwen gave him a kiss on the cheek, the men shook hands. Ianto showed them into the living room where Jack was playing barman.

"Something smells good," said Gwen.

"Everything smells good," added Rhys.

The door bell rang. Opening the door, Tosh and Owen stood on the step.

"Come in."

"Are we the first?" asked Owen.

Ianto shook his head and showed them through to the living room.

Last to arrive were Janice and David from Eddies Diner.

The party members were complete. Time to start the house warming.

Owen had brought a bottle of Scotch with him and Gwen and Rhys brought two bottles of red wine. Janice and David brought Champagne to help toast our new home.

When everyone was seated at the table, Jack helped Ianto bring in the first course. It was enjoyed by all. Clearing away the dishes, Ianto brought in the Roast beef and vegetables on a meat platter and the new potatoes and Yorkshire puddings in a separate dish. The puree and gravy were in sauce boats. Ianto had carved the meat, so he let everyone help themselves.

Jack winked at Ianto as everyone tucked in.

"This is delicious," remarked David.

Ianto smiled his thanks.

"I chose right," said Jack raising a glass to his love.

"Here, here," said Owen, raising his glass.

The rest of the guests joined in the toast.

After the meal, they went into the living room and Jack opened the doors onto the back garden. The patio lights were on and it was still quite warm out. Ianto sat next to David and chatted while Jack was in the living room standing with Owen and Tosh.

"You two seem very happy," observed David. "I'm glad. I always thought you made a handsome pair."

Ianto smiled. "Thanks," he look into the other room and watched Jack for a moment. "I never ever thought I'd fall for another man. But I'm glad I did." He turned back to David. "I've never been so happy."

"Did you know I was gay?" asked David.

Ianto looked at him, "But…you're married to Janice!"

David laughed. "She's gay, too. It's a marriage of convenience. We both have our own lives away from the restaurant."

"I never knew."

"Few do, apart from our very close friends. If you know what I mean. That's how we like it."

Jack came out to joinn them, putting a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"I just let Ianto in on my little secret," David said to Jack.

"Arh."

Ianto turned to Jack. "You knew?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You haven't….I mean….you two didn't…."

Jack laughed. "No, we haven't. But I have to admit, he is kinda cute."

Ianto slapped his hand.

"Come inside, it's getting kinda chilly out here now."

Getting up, they all went inside to join the others.

The party went on until 2.30am when people started to leave. Gwen and Rhys were the last to go.

"We had a fabulous time," said Gwen.

"Fantastic, mate," concurred Rhys.

Ianto bowed his head, Jack sighed at seeing this.

"My pleasure," said Ianto.

Gwen and Rhys left, leaving Jack and Ianto alone.

"Let's leave this lot till morning," said Jack.

"Most of it is in the dishwasher anyway. I'll switch it on. I'll be up in a minute."

Jack put his arms around his loves waist, kissing the back of his neck. "Don't be long."

"I won't. Warm the bed for me."

Jack went up stair, leaving Ianto alone. Taking the tray of glasses out into the kitchen, Ianto opened the dishwasher and put the glasses inside, then switched it on. As he moved towards the living room door, something out on the patio caught his attention. Moving to the back door, Ianto opened it and went outside.

"Hello. Is anyone there?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

A shape came out of the darkness. "We meet again."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Before he could call out, the man was upon Ianto, hitting him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"I've come to finish what I started, you little prick teaser."

He pushed Ianto to the ground and straddled his waist. He pulled at Ianto's belt and undid the zip. Ianto tried to push the invading hands away, but he was hit in the stomach again. He tried to call out, but it was no more than a whisper. The hands pulled his trousers open and then forcing them down, pulled at the boxers, too. He was rolled over onto his stomach as the hands continued to pull at his clothing. The trousers and boxers were pulled off in one swift move. He was naked from the waist down.

Forcing Ianto's legs apart with his knee, the man lay between his legs.

"I've been watching you with that other guy. Talking to him and watching me. You are such a tease. Turning me on and then just leaving me. I'm fed up of tossing myself off, thinking of you. It's my turn, not his."

Ianto groped at the grass, trying to drag himself free.

"You don't wanna leave. You never know, you might enjoy me better that that guy upstairs."

Undoing his own trousers, the man withdrew his penis and pushed it up to Ianto's anus, pushing slightly.

"You are going to beg me for more," he whispered into Ianto's ear, as he pushed deep into Ianto.

Tears fell from Ianto's eyes as the man raped him. His mind screamed '_Jack, help me, please!_' But no words came out.

After the man had finished violating Ianto, he kicked him in the ribs for good measure. Ianto curl up in a ball, trying to protect himself. Giving one last kick, the man spat on Ianto before leaving.

"You piece of crap," he snarled. "Givin' your ass to him. Now it's mine!"

Ianto just laid there, protecting his head from any further blows '_Where's Jack?'_' he thought, '_Why isn't he down here looking for me? Oh, Jack._'

Jack was curled up in the middle of the bed, fast asleep. He was so tired he just drifted off with no trouble at all. He was oblivious to what was happening at the back of the house.

Ianto lay there for a few minutes after the man had left, trying to catch his breath. Get his lungs to draw in enough air so that he could at least sit up. When he could take a breath without gasping, Ianto sat up, then got to his knees. Grabbing his clothes, he stood and went inside the house. Once inside, he went upstairs to the spare bedroom. He went to the wardrobe, where he kept some of his more casual clothes and put some in a holdall that he took from the top of the wardrobe. Dropping his clothes on the floor, he replaced them with old worn jeans, a sweatshirt and denim jacket - the one he'd worn the first night he'd met Jack - and putting on sweat socks and trainers, he checked his wallet making sure he had credit cards and cash. Opening the bottom drawer of the chest of drawers, Ianto took out a sock that contained a wad of £20, putting them in his inside pocket. Going back into the master bedroom, Ianto took one last long look at the sleeping Jack, then turning, he left the house. Getting into his car, Ianto drove off towards Cardiff town centre and the train station.

Jack woke a few hours later to find Ianto's side of the bed empty. He assumed that he'd gone to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Jack became uneasy, so he slipped out of bed and went out to the bathroom.

"Ianto?"

No reply.

He went down in the living room. "Ianto? Ianto!"

Running back upstairs, Jack went into the spare bedroom where Ianto insisted he keep his gun. He noticed Ianto's clothes from the night before, strewn on the floor. He didn't look inside the wardrobe, or notice that the holdall was missing.

Going back into the master bedroom, Jack pulled on his trousers and went back down to the kitchen. Looking outside, he noticed something on the lawn. Going out, he picked it up. Ianto's boxers. Jack frowned.

"What the hell is going on?"

Going back inside, he looked out of the front window. Ianto's car was missing.

"Where are you, Yan?"

Looking at his watch, Jack went back upstairs and quickly dressed. Coming back down, he locked up the house and headed for the SUV. Once inside the car, he switched on the tracking devise.

Each Torchwood member had submitted to having a small tracking devise, about the size of a chip they used for dogs, inserted under the skin at the back of their necks. Ianto's was still active, which meant he was alive.

"Where are you, Cariad?"

Jack started the engine and moved off.

Ianto wasn't quite sure where he was going, he just knew he needed to get away from Cardiff. Away from that man. Away from David. For it was David, the man he saw every day almost. The man who came to his house as a guest at the house warming last night. It was he who had raped Ianto and kicked him. It was he who had beaten him three months ago.

Ianto just had to get away.

He headed for Cardiff Central Station and bought a one way ticket to London Paddington. It was just before 5.47am. He'd been driving round since he left the house. The first train was 5.55am, and he was going to be on it.

Waiting on the platform, Ianto felt cold and alone. He walked up and down, trying to warm himself up. He wasn't cold from the weather. He was still in shock. He couldn't believe that after knowing David for almost 3 years, the man would do such a thing to him.

Ianto watched as the train pulled into the station. As it slowed down he approached one of the doors. When it stopped, Ianto climbed aboard. Five minutes later, it was leaving Cardiff, bound for London with Ianto Jones onboard.

Jack drove along Lloyd George Avenue, not quite sure where to start looking, but the town centre was an obvious choice. As Jack passed the back of Central station, he saw Ianto's car parked at an angle near the entrance way. Parking the SUV, Jack went to investigate. The doors weren't locked, meaning Ianto had left in a hurry. No notes, no clues. Jack was baffled. What had made Ianto up and leave? Why were his boxers out on the lawn.

The last time he saw Ianto, he was going to switch on the dishwasher. What happened to make Ianto leave in the middle of the night? Why didn't he wake Jack and talk about it? Why didn't he leave a note? And why the hell didn't Jack stay awake last night?

Ianto watched as the train pulled into Bristol Parkway. The sun was shining, but he still felt cold to the core. He closed his eyes as tears threatened to blur his vision. Tears of frustration, hurt and loathing. Right now he hated himself more than he hated David.

Jack showed his ID and went into the Station. He took a photo that he always kept on him of Ianto, from his inside pocket and showed it to the man at the ticket office.

"Has this man bought a ticket this morning?"

"Yes, about an hour and a half ago. To London Paddington. It left a 5.55am. It'll be near Swindon by now."

Jack thanked him and headed back to the SUV.

There was nothing else he could do for the moment. He need to look at the monitor at the Hub to see exactly where Ianto was and where he was headed.

Getting back into the SUV, Jack headed for the Hub.

When he got there, Tosh was already at her workstation.

"Tosh, can you bring up Ianto's implant devise?"

"Sure," pressing a few buttons, Tosh pressed enter.

A silhouette of Ianto's body came on the monitor, the implant flashing red.

"Now can you locate him?"

Owen entered the Hub, yawning. "Morning."

Jack and Tosh ignored him.

Owen shrugged, looking at the monitor. "Lost 'ih, have we?" he joked.

Still no answer.

Owen moved closer.

"He seems to be moving pretty fast." Tosh told Jack.

"He's on a train."

"Why is he on a train?" asked Owen.

"I don't know. He wasn't there when I woke this morning. Wasn't there all night. I found a pair of his boxers out on the lawn."

"You two didn't….you know….on the grass last night?"

"No."

Owen raised his eyebrows. "Then how did Ianto's boxers get outside?"

Jack sighed. "I don't know, but he's gone. Back to London it looks like."

Gwen entered through the sliding door.

"What a great party last night." Gwen looked around. "I can't smell coffee. Where's Ianto?"

Jack and Owen turned to look at her.

"Jack?"

"he left last night. He's on his way to London."

"Why?"

Jack shrugged then sighed. "I don't know." He didn't tell her about the boxer shorts.

Jack looked back at the monitor.

"Are you going after him?"

Jack shook his head.

"Why not? He's your husband, for Gods sake!"

"Because I know he'll come back. If not today then in a few days. But he'll be back."

As the train pulled into Paddington Station, Ianto stood by the door, holdall in one hand, ticket in the other. He waited until the train stopped and then opening the door stepped onto the platform. He walked to the ticket barrier and put his ticket in the machine that let you out. He just stood there, looking straight ahead.

"Move it will ya, mate?" came a voice from behind him.

"Ianto moved. "Sorry," he said.

Going to the men's room, Ianto went into a stall and took out the small pen knife he always kept in his inside jacket. He had thoughts of removing the micro chip, so no one would be able to find him. Closing his eyes, Ianto thought of Jack waking up to find him gone. No note. No explanation. Nothing.

Leaving the men's room again, Ianto walking over to the ticket machine, keyed in a few numbers, put £40 in the machine and waited for his ticket and changed.

'_Fuck it,_' he thought, '_I'm going back, he's not driving me out. I'll show him who's crap!_'

Getting on the next train back to Cardiff, Ianto switched on his mobile and sent Jack a text.

_Sorry I left without leaving a note. Will explain all when I see you again. I love you more than you will ever know. Whatever happens, please trust in me. I have to do this. With all my love, Yan_

He pressed the 'send' button and his mobile bleeped.

Jack heard his phone beep and took it quickly out of his pocket. Scrolling down to messages, he opened it, reading the message. "It's from Ianto. He wants me to trust him.""He's on the move again, Jack. Back in this direction."Jack half smiled. "He's coming back. I knew he would."

Ianto looked out of the window, he was getting angrier by the minute. How could he have let someone like David frighten him away from the man he loved? His home. His friends. Wales. Tears filled his eyes, but Ianto wiped them away before they had a chance to fall. He looked around him, but no one was watching.

"Get ready, you piece of shit! I'm coming for you!" he said, under his breath, then smiled.

As the train pulled into Cardiff Central Station, Ianto knew that Jack would be there to meet him. Jack had brought Owen with him, and he had taken Ianto's car back to the Hub, leaving Jack and Ianto alone..

As Ianto left through the back entrance, he saw Jack leaning against the SUV. A smile crossed the young Welshman's face, as he dropped the holdall and rushed into his open arms.

"I am so sorry, Cariad. Please forgive me."

Jack didn't ask questions. He knew better. Instead he kissed Ianto's cheek and held him close.

"I love you, Yan. Whatever. Always remember that." He held him at arms length. "And I do trust you."

Ianto forced a smile. "Thank you."

"I won't ask any questions. Just know I'm here for you. We're all here for you."

Ianto simply nodded.

"Do you have somewhere you have to be?"

Again, Ianto just nodded.

"Can I give you a lift?"

"Please."

Both men got into the SUV.

Jack turned to Ianto. "Where to?"

"The Bay."

Starting the engine, Jack drove towards Cardiff Bay. They didn't speak. They didn't have to. Jack rested his hand on Ianto's thigh. Ianto covered it with his own.

When they got to the Bay, Ianto left Jack at the Passe and went straight to the Diner. Jack just presumed he was hungry. He himself went back into the Hub.

As Ianto entered the Diner, David turned and saw him. Ianto smiled at him and seated himself at one of the booths.

Janice came over to serve him. "What can I get you? Nice party last night, by the way. David and I enjoyed ourselves."

"I'm glad," said Ianto. "I'll have an Eddie's Burger and fries, please and a coke, no ice."

Ianto kept his eyes on David.

'_So,_' he thought, '_David had a good time last night. You bet my poor ass he did!_'

David turned and smiled at Ianto.

'_I bet he thinks he's won me over with his tender, loving ways_.' Ianto thought, smiling. '_I'll show you, you piece of shit!_'

David came over with Ianto's order, placing it in front of him, David sat down opposite Ianto.

"How are you today?"

'_As if you didn't know, you creep._'

"Fine, thanks. Yourself?" said Ianto

David nudged Ianto's foot with his own. "I'm fantastic."

"Good."

'_Moron._' he thought.

"Maybe we could meet later. Chat for a while. Maybe….you know…."

'_Yeah, I know. Not in your wildest dreams._'

"Yeah, great."

Ianto began to eat his meal and David went back behind the counter. With him watching Ianto, he felt as if he just wanted to throw up, but he managed to keep his cool, act as if he was interested in David. He was going to play along.

After eating some of his meal, Ianto went back to the Hub. Whether or not Jack had said anything to the others, but they didn't ask him where he'd been or why.

Going to the locker room, Ianto quickly washed his face and hands to freshen himself up. Jack had dropped his holdall in his office.

"Feel better now?" asked Jack.

"Mmm, thanks."

"Any thing you wanna talk about?"

"No, but thanks."

"Okay," Jack sat behind his desk.

"I'll go make us all some coffee," said Ianto, leaving the office.

Jack just watched him go, a sad look on his handsome face.

Standing in the kitchen, Ianto's mobile beeped as a message came through. Taking it from his jacket pocket, Ianto opened the message. He smiled.

_I won't push you, Yan but if you decide you wanna talk, you know where I am. I love you, Jack xxx _

Turning, Ianto knew that Jack would be standing at his office window. They exchanged slight nods of the head and smiles.

'_If you only knew, Cariad. You'd kill him._' thought Ianto. Then he continued to make the coffee.

Ianto worked in the archives for the rest of the day and when he finally reappeared in the main Hub area, Jack gave him a sad smile from his office window. Ianto looked at his feet and then walked over to stand at the bottom of the steps leading up to Jack's office.

"I thought we might eat out tonight, if that's okay with you," said Ianto, climbing up two stairs.

"I was thinking the same," replied Jack, coming down three stairs.

They locked eyes and then Ianto turned and sat down.

Jack slowly descended the stairs and sat beside Ianto. "I sent the others home early. Nothing happening here anyway."

Ianto nodded. "Good, they deserve some down time." He played with the button on his jacket.

"And what about you?"

"Me? I just ran off and left you. Aren't you angry?"

"No," Jack placed his arm around his loves waist. "Concerned, maybe. Do I need to be concerned, Yan?"

Ianto shook his head and looked at his hands. "No."

"Good." Jack stood, bringing Ianto with him, "Where are we gonna eat? The Diner?"

Ianto swallowed hard.

'_Did Jack know? Was it a coincidence?_ '

"Sounds good," said Ianto. "We don't have to walk far."

"Not fed up with burgers and fries then, you were there earlier."

"Or Indian, I don't mind."

"The diner is fine. I like their milkshakes."

They walked towards the sliding door.

Ianto turned in Jack's arms. "We're okay, aren't we? I mean….about this morning."

"You did say in your text you'd explain and you haven't yet."

"I will, I promise. Just give me a little time, okay?"

Jack kissed Ianto on the cheek. "You got it."

As they walked up the steps from the boardwalk to the Diner, Ianto sighed.

"Maybe we can go to the Chinese Buffet and then to a movie."

"Whatever you want. We can come back for the car."

Ianto stopped, looked at the Diner and then down at the SUV. Taking Jack's hand, he walked towards the Diner. Jack didn't know whether to be glad or not.

Walking into the Diner, Jack and Ianto sat at a booth. Looking at the menu, Ianto glanced over the top to see David glaring at Jack. It was a good job Jack had his back to him. Ianto looked at David and shook his head, then

smiled at him. David turned back to cooking.

"What can I get you boys? Thought you'd be sick of this place by now," Janice said to Ianto.

He just smiled. "I'll have the chicken burger and a chocolate milkshake, please."

"I'll try the same with onion rings, thanks," said Jack, handing the menu back to Janice.

"Two chicken burgers, one onion rings."

"Coming up," said David.

Jack watched as Ianto fiddled with a napkin. He placed his hand over both of Ianto's.

"Talk to me."

"What about?"

"What's eating away at you."

Ianto laughed nervously. "I'm….okay, Cariad."

'_Liar._' thought Jack, but he didn't push him.

Their milkshakes arrived.

"Thanks," said Jack, smiling.

David was watching Jack's every move, like a jealous lover. He wanted to be the one sitting opposite the Welshman. He wanted to be the one to hold his hand. Embrace him. Make love to him.

Ianto picked up on what David was thinking and started talking to Jack.

"I'd forgotten how quickly the train can get to the Capital. '_I thought about taking out the tracking devise, did you know that' _he wanted to add.

"You weren't there long."

"Mmm, I know. I….thought about you. No note. No explanation. So, I came back."

"Glad you did."

Ianto smiled, putting his hand on the table. "So am I."

"I missed you." Jack covered it with his own.

David was just delivering their meal, and slammed Jack's down in front of him. "Sorry, sorry. Slipped." He tried to laugh it off.

Jack frowned. "That's okay, David. No harm done, is there."

Putting Ianto's food down in front of him, David left and went back behind the counter. Ianto just smiled.

"He's sure acting odd today."

"Mmmm." Ianto pushed his food away and drank his milkshake. Let's go home. Leave my car here and go home. Now." Ianto stood up. "Please, Jack."

Jack put down his burger, wiped his mouth and stood up. "Anything you want," he replied.

David walked to the door and watched them leave, hatred in his eyes. "Just you wait Jack, you'll get what's coming to you. He'll be mine by the weekend, just you wait and see." Then he went back to flipping burgers.

As Jack drove them home, he asked, "Did you and David fall out last night?"

"Why do you ask that?"

Jack shrugged. "Just asking."

"No, we didn't. He was okay at the party."

That was true.

"As far as I know, he and Janice left together."

That was also true.

Jack stopped the car outside their house, and turned off the engine. Turning to Ianto, he asked, "Have you and David….I mean do you and he…."

"No! How could you think that?"

"The way you were looking at him. The way he reacted to me being with you."

Ianto got out of the car, got his keys out and unlocked the front door. He waited for Jack to get out of the car, turned to face him and said, "I would never cheat on you, Cariad," then he went inside the house.

Jack was left standing by the car, feeling like a heal. He sighed and followed Ianto inside. Closing the door, he went straight upstairs.

Ianto sat on the couch in the dark, he felt bad not telling Jack everything that had happened to him in the last 16 hours. But he didn't want Jack involved in this. He wanted to handle it on his own. Needed to handle it on his own.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack came down in just his trouser. His chest was bare. Ianto saw him standing in the light coming off the hall lamp. It took his breath away.

"Are you staying down here all night? I want you beside me tonight."

Standing, Ianto went to stand in front of Jack. There was only about half an inch in height between them, but Ianto felt so small standing there. Jack sensed it and opened his arms.

"Come here."

Ianto went willingly, wrapped in comfort, security and love.

Together they climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Jack slowly undressed his love. Ianto began to tremble. He was still sore for being raped. How could he tell the man before him. The man he loved more than life itself, that he didn't want him to make love to him. Not penetration. Maybe he could make the first move. Make love to Jack instead.

Ianto made love to Jack, their love making so intense, that they fell asleep in each others arms.

But it didn't stay that way for long.

Ianto woke about 3am to the sound of something hitting their bedroom window. Getting up, he grabbed his old worn out jeans from the back of his chair and he went downstairs to see what it was.

David was standing outside on the lawn. Ianto went through the kitchen door to see him.

"I saw him all over you." David almost spat.

"Keep your voice down. He'll hear you."

"You said we could talk and you know…."

"You're not exactly dressed for it, are you?" Commented Ianto.

David smiled. "I wasn't sure if I could wake you. Besides, your bedroom is round the front."

"Well, you did." Ianto looked around.

"Jack won't hear us. He didn't last night." David started to take of his trousers.

Ianto beckoned him over, David smiled and went to put his arms around the young Welshman. In one easy move, Ianto had David on the ground, his arm across his throat so he couldn't call out and his pen knife against his groin.

"How does it feel?" he whispered into David's ear, "To be helpless. You raped me! I can't make love with Jack because of you. You pieces of shit!" Ianto pushed the knife into David's Y fronts. "I ought to cut it off, so you can't hurt anyone else."

"Please, let me up."

Ianto pushed harder on his throat.

"Yan, don't."Jack's voice from behind him.

"You don't understand. I need to do this, Jack."

"No, you don't."

"He….he….""I know."

"H….how?"

"Your boxers, on the lawn." Jack moved closer. "They must have fallen when you picked the rest of your clothes up."

"Don't come any closer, please."

"You're not going to use that."

"He's the one who beat me, too."

"Yeah. Let the police deal with him. He'll go away for a long time. I promise." He moved closer.

"Please, Cariad, don't."

"Give me the knife, Yan."

Ianto pushed a little harder. The Y fronts stained red.

"Arhh!" David screamed.

"If you do this, you're as bad as him. Give me the knife. I've called the police."

Ianto could hear the siren. He gave one last push on David's throat before getting off of him, throwing the knife to the ground.

Jack knelt beside Ianto, putting his arm around his shoulders.

Seeing his chance, David grabbed the knife and lunged at Ianto, just as the police were coming into the back garden. A shot rang out and David looked surprised. Blood began to drip from a hole in his right shoulder. Jack held his trusty Webley in his hand.

The police took David away, took statements from Ianto and Jack and left at about 4.15am.

Jack and Ianto were alone in the living room. Ianto was sat on the couch, Jack stood by the fireplace.

"I didn't know how to tell you," tears rolled down Ianto's face. "He said I teased him. I didn't, did I?"

Jack knelt before his Cariad. "No you didn't." He tilted Ianto's head up so their eyes met. "It's going to be okay, you'll see. You won't ever forget that he violated you, but we can put it behind us. I love you. Will always love you, no matter what." Jack kissed away the tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Ianto leaned his head against Jack's shoulder and cried his heart out.

"Sshh," Jack held him close while he cried. Rubbed his back, stroked his hair. Was there for him.

Ianto lay on the couch, curled up in Jack's arms. They never made it back to bed. The older man had sat beside the young Welshman and cradled him in his arms, letting him cry. Jack cooed and whispered words of comfort and love as Ianto cried it all out. Ianto had finally fallen asleep and Jack didn't have the heart or strength to carry him up to bed. He had stayed there with his arms around the young Welshman, protecting him, making himself feel better about what had happened to the love of his life.

When they woke in the morning, Jack was looking at his Ianto, his face tender, showing pure love.

"Morning."

Ianto wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Morning."

Jack kissed the top of his head. "Why don't you go up and take a shower, and I'll make us some breakfast."

"What about you?"

"I'll have mine after breakfast. While you're filling the dishwasher," he teased.

Ianto sighed. "Thank you. For everything." He kissed Jack gently on the lips, then sitting up, went up to the bathroom.

Jack listened for the shower and then his tears flowed. Tears for his love. Tears for himself. Tears of frustration, at not being there for Ianto. Tears of regret that he didn't get to David before Ianto. Tears of relief that it was all over.

As Ianto got out of the shower, he could smell bacon and toast. He smiled. He loved the way Jack looked after him when he was feeling a little 'fragile', or under the weather. It was usually Ianto who did most of the cooking. But Ianto didn't mind. He was used to doing things for himself since leaving home after his Tad died. He was a good cook. Could sew. Iron. Quite domesticated, in fact. In their marriage he was the 'wife'.

Ianto dried himself and carefully dressed and groomed himself for work. Ianto ventured downstairs to the kitchen, and stood in the doorway. Jack had just finished putting bacon toasties on plates and was just finishing the coffee. Peculated, of course.

"Enjoy your shower?"

"Mmm, missed you, but it was good."

Jack smiled sadly. "Thought you might like to shower alone." He kept eye contact, not wanting Ianto to feel that he was 'unclean' now in Jack's eyes. "Besides, I wanted to make you breakfast, for a change."Ianto smiled. "Thanks and I'm fine, really. I….just didn't know how to tell you about….David. So I ran. Good move, eh?" Ianto frowned, but never broke eye contact with Jack. He was looking for any signs of distaste. Any signs of disgust. Towards him from Jack.

There were none.

Jack sat down opposite Ianto and they began to eat. Jack watched his love. "You didn't do anything wrong, Yan. It was David, not you. He was fixated on you. There's no way you could have known. I know I didn't, and I knew he was gay. Poor Janice. What will she do now?"

"I lead him on yesterday. When I got back. I wanted him to come after me. But not here. I was going to go to the Diner one night after he'd locked up. Confront him…."

"Kill him?"

Ianto thought for a moment, looked at his plate then shook his head. "Scare the crap out of him, like he did me."

"I think you did that alright." Jack laughed despite himself.

Ianto genuinely smiled. "I don't think he saw the pen knife coming. Thought I'd cower down to him."

Finishing his breakfast, Jack stood. "I'm gonna go shower. I won't be long." He kissed his Cariad and then went upstairs.

Ianto put the dishes in the dishwasher and put the remainder of the coffee down the sink.

Jack came down, dressed ten minutes later.

Ianto's car was still parked outside the Information Centre, where Owen had taken it the day before, so they took the SUV. Jack enjoyed driving and watched Ianto as he drove.

"It wasn't your fault. You know that, don't you? He chose you. He was the stalker."

"Maybe I looked his way too often, or smiled too much."

Jack shook his head. "That's just you. I'd have noticed."

"I enticed him to our home."

"I know." Jack sighed, "And you told the police that. But you wouldn't have killed him. Even if I hadn't been here. You're not a killer, Yan."

"I wanted to hurt him."

"You did. We did."

"Poor Janice. What will we tell her?"

As Jack pulled up near the Information Centre, Owen was just coming out of the Centre's door.

"What's up?" asked Jack.

"Janice was murdered last night. They think David did it, but they can't find him."

Jack exchanged looks with Ianto.

"The police already have him," was all Jack said, before walking into the Tourist Information Centre followed by Ianto.

THE END


End file.
